


Notes From Gaol

by foolsdance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arrested, Crack, First Time, Gaol - Freeform, Jail, M/M, Mute John, Mute Sherlock, Prison, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsdance/pseuds/foolsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are stuck in gaol until morning sans the ability to speak. Most people would just relax and make the best of it. Surprisingly enough Sherlock does just that - in his own unique way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes From Gaol

John and Sherlock exchanging notes. Which naturally leads to sex. That is all.


End file.
